


And We’ll Talk in Present Tenses by lamardeuse [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of And We’ll Talk in Present Tenses by lamardeuse read by Rhea314.</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Robbie is too old for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We’ll Talk in Present Tenses by lamardeuse [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And We'll Talk in Present Tenses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/279539) by [lamardeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse). 



**Title** : And We’ll Talk in Present Tenses  
**Author** : lamardeuse  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Lewis  
**Character** : James Hathaway/Robert Lewis  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Robbie is too old for this.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/279539)  
**Length** 1:38:08  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/And%20We'll%20Talk%20in%20Present%20Tenses.mp3.zip)

Readers note: Not British and not going to try for an accent when I know I can't nail it. If you want to do a proper British version, re-pod away! I was just too in love with this fic to not podfic it, so here it is :)


End file.
